


A Fragment as a Window Pane

by HigharollaKockamamie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, World of Ruin, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigharollaKockamamie/pseuds/HigharollaKockamamie
Summary: Something is with Ardyn in the dark.





	A Fragment as a Window Pane

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing written for the kink meme ages ago. This seemed like a good season to upload it. Happy Halloween!

He falls into reveries now and then, splayed here over this uncomfortable throne. It is not what you would call sleep.

When he awakes he feels a presence withdraw. The corruption of him is calm. The wordless murmur has hushed for a moment like a held breath, and the silence is vast and strange. He looks out into the starlessness the broken ceiling reveals. He knows a piece of something has been stolen from him.

It is not the first.

He walks across the rubble-strewn hall, and his boots obliterate the sweeping traces left by a long gown.

By the door to the ballroom there is a mirror. Enormous, gold-framed, unbroken. Daemons have no sense of reflection. There was a superstition, hundreds of years ago, a divination young women would use to ask who they would marry. No one else remembers.

Ardyn's exhalation is edged with black smoke but fogs the glass regardless.

On the canvas of his breath he writes: _Stop that._

He goes to walk his city and make his due appearance among his subjects.

He returns to a mirror as dark as he had left it. He leans his face against the cool of the glass.

The fog that appears limns _No._


End file.
